1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors having at least one coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese UM patent application Kokai No. 4-123089 discloses a composite electrical connector of this type. The composite electrical connector has a number of coaxial connectors arranged widthwise in a housing with their axis parallel to each other.
There is another composite electrical connector which includes, in addition to the coaxial connectors, a second connector having a number of contact elements arranged widthwise in a housing. The thickness or height of the second connector is usually smaller than the outside diameter of the coaxial connector.
Consequently, the height of the above housing is substantially determined by the outside diameter of a cylindrical portion of the coaxial connector. More specifically, the thickness of the above composite electrical connectors is no less than the sum of the outside diameter of the cylindrical portion of the coaxial connector and the thickness of a tubular wall formed on the front portion of the housing for support of the cylindrical portion and connection with the mating connector.
The large height of the composite electrical connectors prevent circuit boards from being arranged in electronic equipment with small distances between the boards, thus preventing miniaturization of the electronic equipment.